


Se serrer les coudes

by malurette



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Female Friendship, Film Noir, Gen, One Shot, Toons - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: L'une ne pourrait pas exister sans l'autre.
Kudos: 2





	Se serrer les coudes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Se serrer les coudes  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **Who Framed Roger Rabbit?  
**Personnages : **Jessica Rabbit & Lena the Hyena  
**Genre : **noir  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Robert Zemeckis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "_film noir_" pour LadiesBingo>   
**Nombre de mots : **~700

Les Toons sont censés faire rire les gens, mais il existe quelques exceptions.   
Une grande favorite des humains, Jessica par exemple, en fait partie. Elle a été créée non pas pour amuser mais pour exciter. Pour titiller les humains - les hommes plus exactement - et leurs bas instincts et il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans. En fait c'est assez dégradant de se retrouver si bas dans l'échelle de valeurs des Toons. Mais ses propriétaires ont besoin de l'argent que son numéro de charme rapporte, et si elle se moque un peu des clients au passage, à se jouer de leurs désirs, ça ne compte même pas comme une revanche. Ça n'arrange rien.   
Apparemment il y a quelque chose d'intrinsèquement drôle à la sexualité humaine, au moins celle des autres gens quand on se permet de faire des commentaires dessus, même si les Toons ne comprennent pas la blague. Mais peu importe. Jessica accomplissait la tâche pour laquelle elle était dessinée.   
Et puis il y avait Lena qui pourrait facilement passer pour une Toon normale, jusqu'à ce qu'on se penche sur ses origines. Elle a été créée pour faire rire les gens... sur la manière dont elle n'était pas sexy du tout ; dessinée sur le même modèle que Jessica, mais parodié, et son numéro s'appuyait sur l'existence de Jessica, qui n'était pas une Toon normale. Lena était la version rectifiée, une copie de Jessica rendue risible selon les standards toons. Elle est une moquerie envers les désirs des hommes, l'inverse de sexy, affligée des mêmes obsessions envers la beauté et la désirabilité, et ses propres désirs sont toujours contrarié à la façon toon classique.   
Ça faisait d'elles deux des êtres incomplets et devrait les rendre jalouses l'une de l'autre. À la place elles avaient toute conscience que ce n'était pas la faute de l'autre si chacune était ce qu'elle était, mais celle de leurs créateurs, et elles se serraient les coudes.   
Elles ont été colocataires et maintenant que Jessica s'est mariée et a déménagé elles sont toujours amies. Et peut-être qu'il y a un petit peu d'envie entre elles, mais sans animosité aucune. 

Jessica a touché le jackpot avec ce Roger Rabbit... mais Lena ne lui en veut pas. Elle sait que les meilleurs gars ne sont pas pour elle. Et elle est heureuse pour Jessica. Enfin si Jessica a pu trouver un gars si bien, en étant une Toone imparfaite, alors peut-être, peut-être, Lena peut y arriver aussi - même si c'en sera un moins bien.   
Lena existe pour baver après les hommes et n'est pas tant intéressée que ça par la drôlerie de Roger. Elle veut un homme, n'importe quel homme, pas particulièrement celui-ci.   
Elles ne sont pas envieuses l'une de l'autre et n'ont pas pitié l'une de l'autre non plus mais elles sympathisent.   
Jessica a tout ce qu'il faut pour attraper n'importe quel homme et n'en a rien à faire. Elle est heureuse avec son mari. 

Elles ont essayé une fois, que Lena remplace Jessica dans son numéro au club Pinceaux et Couleurs, sur le principe qu'elle était sa copie - mais ça n'a pas marché. Le patron était furieux, les clients rirent d'elle, en appréciant la blague d'abord et apportant la preuve que le désir et le sexe étaient bien quelque chose d'hilarant. Puis après avoir bien ri, ils réalisèrent qu'elle n'était pas juste une première partie mais le vrai numéro et que Jessica ne viendrait pas prendre la suite comme de bien entendu après un petit interlude burlesque, ils se sentirent insultés. Un peu de rigolade était la bienvenue mais ensuite ils voulaient leur danseuse sexy !

Elles ne pouvaient pas exister l'une sans l'autre. En tout cas, Lena ne pouvait pas ; Jessica pouvait mais ne devrait pas. Il y a quelque chose d'injuste à leur existence, à l'existence même de tous les Toons peut-être, bien qu'elles ne puissent pas mettre le doigt sur quoi exactement. Et même si elles le faisaient, que pourraient-elles y faire ? À continuer à se serrer les coudes...


End file.
